Leo's secret 4
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: We all know Leo tends to fall for beautiful girls WAY out of his league and ones that he has only just met. But what about a girl he sees every day at Camp? There's one and he's got his eye on her. There's one problem though. He's too shy. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D not sure on the humor part
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I do not own Percy Jackson and co, but Louisa is my OC. **

He could hear her laugh. He loved her laugh- so cheery, so innocent and so full of life. Every time he heard it, it made him smile.

She always made him smile, come rain or shine.

Leo hadn't noticed it at first, but a feeling started to grow over him. He didn't notice it until it was so strong and even then, he didn't know what it was.

But it was when she and her brother started a food fight when Chiron had left to break up a fight down by the cabins. Mr. D was at the summer solstice meeting. It was then that Leo figured out what he was feeling.

Love.

Not a young boy's silly crush on a girl he had just met. He saw her every day and watched her antics from a distance.

Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, had a crush on the daughter of Poseidon- Louisa Jackson.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Leo couldn't sleep. He had had _way _too much coffee and sugar today.

_Oh, well. It was worth it. _He thought, smiling smugly to himself. _Well, nearly. _He was sure Nyssa had bruised a few of his ribs, but his latest prank was one of his best.

First of all, he had done the simple thing and mixed up his siblings' work benches early in the morning. Secondly, he had concealed small pots of Greek fire in their projects. Under their pillows, he had put small trumpets that were timed to go off at four in the morning. Leo had claimed to be working in the workshop beneath the cabin since early morning and had even got several mugs of coffee (most of which he had drunk) to back his story.

When Nyssa picked up her latest project- the head of a automaton dog- and Greek fire spurted from the dog's eyes, nostrils and mouth, she had screamed and dropped her work. Scaring Nyssa wasn't easy and Leo prided himself on doing it, just _once._

Unfortunately, he had got caught out because he was laughing instead of helping his half-sister. He was momentarily saved, however, when Greek fire exploded from other projects. Leo had spotted a chance to escape, but Nyssa caught him easily, having worked in the forges far longer than he had.

He had become their target. They gingerly picked up scraps of metal that had caught from the Greek fire and had thrown it in his direction.

Leo laughed it off.

"You can't burn me! But I can burn you!" Leo willed the Greek fire towards his siblings, even Nyssa who had him in a headlock.

When he had managed to send Nyssa back, Leo escaped. He stopped in the doorway, looking back at his siblings. _Ah, what fun it is settling into a new family. _

Leo waved cheekily at Nyssa who was after him. Two of their siblings had grabbed the back-up fire extinguishers, that could even put out Greek fire, and were now battling the emerald flames that threatened to engulf all their work.

What they didn't know is that Leo wasn't _that _mean. The work they were trying to save was all fake. The real work was safely hidden- stuck to the ceiling with Blu-tac.

Leo decided to wander down to the lake. He whistled a happy tune, his hands in his pockets. He found a few scraps of metal and a few wires. He had learnt to soften the metal easily with his fire and the heat didn't bother him so he could simply mould the metal in his hands.

By the time he had reached the start of the beach, he had made a small plane. He pretended to fly it around, like a young child would, sound effects included.

That's when he saw her.


	3. Chapter 3

Louisa was skipping stones, but something wasn't right. She had her back to Leo, so he couldn't see her expression, but he managed to read her body language. There was a faint bruise on her arm and she tense.

She could have had a fight with someone. Knowing her, it was probably with Percy, but he wouldn't leave a bruise and he would want to give Louisa a bit of nectar to heal it.

Maybe Clarisse? Those two were always bickering.

But Clarisse had been in the arena all day. Leo knew that- he had stolen Clarisse's schedule and altered it slightly.

Leo watched as Louisa chucked the stone. He had seen her and Percy competing. Normally, they would get about eight or nine skips each, but today Louisa's heart wasn't really into skipping stones. She just needed to throw something.

Louisa shouted out in Latin before hunting around for another stone. Leo wandered why she wasn't at Camp Jupiter, but then he knew why. She started shouting in Greek, glaring at the sky.

Leo translated her shouting as several swear words and how she would like to rip someone's head off. He didn't catch who that someone was. He watched as she lobbed the jagged stone the size of a fist into the sky. Leo's mind rambled to 'how in Hades name could she throw that far?'

That's when he saw her aura.

He hadn't seen that before and was curious, naturally.

Leo looked at the plane in his hand. An idea slowly formed in his mind and he started to turn the propellers. When the spring inside was tightly coiled, he gently threw it into the air, aiming in Louisa's direction. It moved silently and gracefully. Leo was pleased with his new toy.

The plane bumped into Louisa's shoulder gently before falling to the ground. She looked over her shoulder, her confusion over taking her anger briefly. Leo walked out from behind his tree and Louisa instantly spotted him.

"Who's head do you wanna rip off?"


	4. Chapter 4

Louisa's expression went from confused to ticked off and she turned away, sitting down in a huff. Leo sighed and walked over, his intentions to get his plane.

He would have bolted, his nerves too much to handle at him being this close to his crush. But it didn't seem fair, so he sat down next to Louisa and fiddled with his plane.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Leo plucked up the courage to repeat his question. Louisa sighed irritably, flicking her fingers at the water. An average wave lapped up onto the beach, but then it folded back and smacked against a newer wave.

"An old friend." She mumbled. "Ya wouldn't know him." _Him? _Leo felt a surge of jealousy, but thankfully, he managed to control his facial expression.

"What happened?" Leo asked, twisting his toy plane's propellers.

"Oh, he's got in with a bad crowd. I tried ta talk some sense inta him but- what's so funny?"

"You. Talking sense into someone. I don't see how that works."

"Well, if it isn't machinery, ya don't see how anythin' works." Louisa smirked. Leo stuck his tongue out at her before releasing his plane. Louisa followed its movement with those beautiful, sea green eyes that Leo loved the second most- next to her outrageous personality and her warped sense of humour.

"Very funny." Leo retorted. His plane landed in the water. "Oh…" He complained, pouting childishly.

"I'll get it." Louisa got up and walked carelessly into the water until she was waist deep. She looked about for a few seconds before scooping Leo's plane from her home turf.

When she returned, Leo noticed she was perfectly dry. So was his plane. "Ya could try 'n' get it ta be like a boomerang 'n' always come back ta ya."

"That's not a bad idea. Thanks." Louisa smiled kindly, but Leo saw a faraway look in her eyes. "So… this friend of yours… you didn't tell me what happened."

"I did."

"Not all of it."

"Do I have ta?"

"Preferably." Louisa was silent for a while. Leo watched her patiently, his fingers taking apart his plane and tweaking the insides. Louisa watched him work out of the corner of her eye, amazed at how fast he could take something apart and put it straight back together again.

"Ya should paint that red."

"You've changed the subject. And why red?"

"It's an awesome colour. 'N' I know I have. I've got a… habit of doin' that." Leo smiled. Talking to Louisa wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be.

**Sorry it's taking me a while to upload. I wanted this chapter to be longer, but obviously it hasn't quite worked out :D**

**I'm hoping to do some more stuff on this one, but I've about eight stories on the go and 12 new books to read so… yeah. I'll do my best to carry on with this though PROMISE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Valentines' Day and Leo wants a shot at this 'I'm-not-gonna-be-a-single-guy-any—longer' thing. (I tend to suck at romances so SORRY! :D )**

"Lou, wake up!" Louisa swatted her brother away, turning on her side and pulling the duvet over her head. "Lou, get up!"

Louisa groaned flipping the duvet back to see her brother waving a red envelope in her face. "You've got an admirer, Lou!"

"Say wut?" Percy gave her the card and darted backed to his bunk. "Dude, how come ya've got a box of chocs?"

"'Cos Annabeth loves me."

"Can I have one?" Percy looked at the box of chocolates before picking a Turkish delight and tossing it to Louisa. "Thanks, bro."

Louisa opened the card, munching on the chocolate. Whoever had sent this was smart enough to put the words into a mix of Greek and Latin. "Bro, check it out." Louisa turned the card in Percy's direction.

"Someone knows you well, Lou."

"Can I have another one?"

"No."

"Horrible brother."

"Speaking of brothers, how'd you reckon Tyson and Ella are getting on?"

"Peanut butter." Percy chuckled, lying down on his bed and popping another chocolate in his mouth. "When did Annabeth drop by then?"

"This morning. But she had to get back to her blueprints."

"On Valentines' Day? Dude, ya should go 'n' see her."

"I will later, but she held a knife when she told me she's got loads of ideas and doesn't need me interrupting her."

"Oh, right. That explains a lot."

"I don't interrupt her, do I?"

"Ya can be annoyin', bro."

"Well, I know that. Anyway, what does the card say?" Louisa read it herself before telling her brother.

"Erm… 'Someone asked me, out of ten, how much I love you. I told them nine and they asked why not ten? I told them if I said ten, I wouldn't be able to love you anymore.'" Percy was laughing, but fell silent when a death stare from his sister threatened a highly painful end.

"Is there anything else?" He asked, trying not to smile.

"Just a bit." Louisa muttered. He waited patiently, watching his sister expectantly. "It says 'but you haven't noticed me yet'."

"I wanna know who it is. There a clue or anything?" Louisa looked at the card, noticing a smiley face with a sticky out tongue in the bottom right corner.

"Just a smiley face."

"Smileys are good." Percy said, reaching for another chocolate.

"You haven't eaten that many already, have you, Seaweed Brain?" Percy sat up on his elbows, grinning at Annabeth. She was leaning in the doorway.

"I shared with Lou."

"Ya gave me _one_!" Percy stuck his tongue out at his sister as Annabeth moved to sit next to him. She picked two chocolates and threw one to Lou. "Thank-you, Annabeth. At least you're nice."

"Why, thank-you, Lou." Percy rolled his eyes and lay back down.

"I thought you were working on blueprints?"

"Malcolm hid them."

"Why?"

"He told me it's Valentines' Day. I don't need to work and I shouldn't or Aphrodite would be after me for not spending the day with you."

"Sounds about right. Hey, Lou got a card."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Percy grinned.

"Lou, can I look?"

"It's in Greek 'n' Latin."

"Let me try. I'm learning Latin anyway."

"Are you?"

"Yeah, Piper gets lessons from Jason and she teaches me. I thought I told you, Seaweed Brain?" Percy shrugged. "Your head's full of kelp."

"Does that mean Lou's head's full of kelp?"

"No."

"Ah, what!?" Percy protested. "How come?"

"Because Louisa's on my team." Percy looked back and forth between Annabeth and Louisa before he understood.

"Oh, this is that girls over boys thing, isn't it?" They nodded. "Just join the Amazons already."


	6. Chapter 6

Nyssa found Leo on the front step to the Hephaestus cabin, tinkering with his toy plane. He wasn't watching what he was doing, staring at the hearth.

"Leo, are you OK?" Leo didn't acknowledge her presence. "Leo?" Nyssa sat next to him and waved her hand in his face. "Oy, Fire King, wake up." Leo pulled himself together. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Leo replied monotonously, looking down at his plane.

"Suuuure," Nyssa said disbelievingly. "Seriously, what's the matter? You don't seem yourself today."

"I'm… on a coffee withdrawal. I'm gonna go get some." He got up, slipping the plane into a pocket on his tool belt. "Want some?"

"No thanks." Nyssa smiled gratefully and watched him jog away, silently hoping he would be back to his usual, perky and immature self later.

Leo slowed as he neared the Poseidon cabin. He had slipped in there earlier, about half one in the morning. Yeah it had been risky- the harpies had nearly got him- but he had left the card for Louisa. He was back in his cabin and asleep before he could chicken out and retrieve it.

"Percy, I will kill ya."

"That's no more chocolate for you then, sis."

"That's only if ya haven't eaten 'em all."

"They are nice."

"You've had them an hour, Seaweed Brain."

"So? I'll burn my breakfast if I'm not hungry. It's only respectful."

"True, but still… I want one."

"You've had one."

"I want another one."

"No."

"I'm your sister."

"So?" There was silence for a few seconds, broken by Annabeth's laughter. "Don't laugh, Wise-girl. She looks like she's gonna kill me."

"Don't blame her sometimes." Annabeth laughed softly again. "Alright, I've got to see Chiron quickly, but I'll be back. Promise me you two won't fight."

"Hard thing ta promise, Annabeth." Louisa mumbled.

"Swear it on the River Styx then."

"Seriously? We're doin' that? Ya don't trust us or somethin'?" Leo had a feeling Annabeth was glaring at them. "Gods, if looks could kill. Fine, but I'll only promise it if he does." Percy muttered in agreement. "Sorry bro, didn't catch that."

"Together." Annabeth instructed.

"We swear on the River Styx not to fight until you get back." Thunder boomed.

"Until I get back?"

"Yep." Louisa and Percy said together. Annabeth groaned. "Like it or lump, Wise-girl." Percy said without a care and a lot of humour.

"Fine, just _fine_." Leo bolted to the Big House as Annabeth approached. He really didn't want to be caught hanging around outside the Poseidon cabin. That was pretty much a death wish.

Leo had gotten his coffee fix for the morning, tinkering with the oven in the Big House kitchen. He was so lost in thought; he didn't notice Mr. D stroll in to raid the fridge.

Mr. D cleared his throat, startling Leo and causing the demigod to light the stove with his hands. Leo silently cursed.

"Oh, err… hi." Leo said, patting the flames out.

"What were you doing in here, boy?"

"I-I was just fixing up the oven and… um, thinking."

"That's a dangerous thing to do for a demigod." Leo kept his mouth shut, the urge to say 'look who's talking' almost unbeatable. "Go back to your cabin and do not let me catch you in here again." Leo sighed.

"Yes sir."

When Leo had reached the door, Mr. D spoke up again. "Liam-"

"Leo. Sir." Leo added quickly. Mr. D was more interested in trying to locate a bottle of wine in the fridge, but he wasn't having any luck.

"Something tells me you were thinking about a girl, Liam."

"Uh…" Leo felt his cheeks getting hot. _Damn his godly status and mind reading-_

"I know what you're thinking. There's nothing wrong with my godly status. Is there?" Mr. D looked around lazily. Leo shook his head. "Good boy. Now, some advice."

_Advice from Mr. D? _Leo didn't see how this was going to help him unless he wanted to become an alcoholic while chasing wood nymphs. "On you getting a girl… well, frankly I don't see it possible."

_Advice from Mr. D- yup, a good thing to have around. _

Mr. D reached for a packet of bacon and a block of cheese. "You see, Lenard, the way to a girl's heart is through her pain."

"Oh… right. Er… well, I'll bear that in mind. Um… thanks." Leo managed to stop himself from saying 'I think'. Before Mr. D could say anything, Leo had bolted from the room, only remembering he had left his coffee behind when he was halfway to his cabin.

_The way to a girl's heart is through her pain_. Wow, the world's best advice.

But the words kept echoing around his mind, as if stuck on an annoying, irreparable replay. Not that he knew it, but it would be three years before those words actually meant anything…

**OK, three years on from this story, **_**Surprise**_** and **_**Louisa's downfall**_** take place. **

**This chapter's kinda drabbley, sorry! I'll update when I can, but I've been busy lately and I've got a writer's block on this one, but I'll do what I can. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm gonna skip three years on this 'cos I have no ideas for the part I'm on at the moment. If I come up with something, I'll probably do some flashback thing or something. Sorry it's taken so long to update. Please let me know what you think- I'm still working on this. **

Leo was bored. Louisa had gone with her recently married twin, his new wife and their son on the honeymoon. She had told him she would rather stay, but she was going for two reasons- one was because she and Percy couldn't be too far apart and the other was that she had made promise to Athena on the River Styx to protect Annabeth and Tobias.

Leo smiled. Tobias was a sweet kid and Louisa clearly doted on him as much as the kid's parents did. She loved to babysit the 'squirt' as she called him, much to Annabeth's annoyance.

So when Percy, Annabeth and Tobias returned minus Louisa, Leo had never felt so devastated and alone. Sure, there were now hundreds upon hundreds of kids at camp, but Louisa was his best friend. They were pretty much partners in crime when they wanted to be.

Those following two months were awful. Leo's worry for Louisa grew and grew until it felt like a Percy-made storm hung over his head.

Louisa's absence was mostly taking its toll on her twin. He slept in a lot and even then he was tired. He had lost his appetite, he was always pale and shaking, he could never think straight and he struggled to focus on anything and that included looking after his son.

One morning, Leo was interrupted from his miserable thoughts by Percy practically bouncing into the mess hall.

"Lou's coming back!" He announced. Leo's heart soared. He looked at Percy, noticing that he didn't seem as distant and ill-looking.

Leo couldn't help grinning like a fool when cheers sounded from most of the demigods. Percy grinned at them, looking like his old self.

That happiness faded when everyone got their first glimpse of Louisa.

She was pale, thin and jumpy. It was clear Percy was glad she was back, alive, but he was worried for his sister. But Louisa was being Queen Stubborn and refused any help.

Leo found her sitting on the beach, staring out to the sea. She had her knees drawn up to her chest and was hugging her legs. She sat near the water so every wave lapped up, circling around her waist. Of course, she stayed dry, but the water seemed to give her energy.

Maybe it was the ADHD or an act of cowardice, but Leo found himself sitting next to Louisa, the water cold as it washed over him.

"Hey, Lou."

"You alright, Leo?"

"Yeah, thanks. It's good you're back."

"Thanks." Louisa mumbled. Leo watched her for a few seconds, itching to ask what had happened. But she hadn't told anyone. Not even Percy.

"Lou, you weren't here for your birthday." Leo reached into a pocket on his ever-present tool belt. "I finished it." He held out the toy plane. It was white with fiery patterns on the wings which slowly blended into watery swirls on the body. "It comes back, like a boomerang." Louisa watched the plane curiously. "That was your idea, remember?"

"Yeah, I know." Louisa didn't take her eyes from the plane, but she didn't take it from him either. Leo reached forward and gently closed his fingers around her thin wrist. He lifted her hand up and dropped the plane in it.

"Happy late birthday, Lou."

"Thanks, Leo." She studied the plane at all angles. "I like what ya've done with ya paintin'."

"Piper helped." Leo admitted. "She's really artistic. And a bit of a perfectionist." Louisa scoffed, twisting the plane upside down.

"All Aphrodite kids are. Serious OCD." She twisted the black propellers of the toy plane and loosed it into the air. Her dull, almost expressionless gaze followed its movements.

"Are you glad you're back?" Leo asked as Louisa held her hand out and the plane landed gracefully on her palm.

"Any where's better than there."

"Where?" Leo regretted he asked in an instant. Louisa's expression hardened into a guarded, almost threateningly scary look. Leo bit his lip nervously. _Oops…_

"Nowhere nice." Louisa grumbled, her hands shaking as she turned the propellers again. Leo hesitated, before speaking up.

"Lou, I'm sorry I asked."

"Don't be sorry. Just keep livin'." And she got up and left, leaving him confused, miserable, cold and soaked.


	8. MERRY CHRISTMAS

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! **_

_**HAVE FUN AND DON'T GET DRUNK! **_


End file.
